Barney and back yard gang and friends Amy's illness
by handymanshipper
Summary: Sofia planning 2017 and I collabed on this story based or fact actress who played Amy Swinks had brain tumor she survived but because she couldn't play Amy the character Amy was written out of show without explaination. We can see moments in s1 of friends where they debated having Micheal say something.
1. Chapter 1

Barney and the backyard gang Amy's illness.

Authors note: This was inspired by fact Amy wasn't in Barney and friends I worked with Sofia2017 planning on this story. I know Becky Swonke's brain tumor. But character disappearing never explained. So we came up with an idea.

Disclaimer: we own nothing Barney and the backyard gang owns.

This takes place in between rock with Barney and Barney and friends.

Amy had a cold for 3 weeks it just wasn't going away. So her parents took her to the doctor.

Amy was clutching Barney doll she was very nervous. Michael gave her a hug.

The nurse called for Amy Sanchez

After a short wait in the room and nurse taking Amy's vitals Doctor Martin came back to take a look at Amy.

Brittany (mom)said,"Doctor Martin this here is Amy she's had a cold for 3 weeks that just won't go away."

Amy said while sniffling,"I just want to go home and go back to sleep."

Doctor Martian replied,"We will get you home soon. Mr and I'm going to run some test on Amy."

Michael spoke up and said,"Amy has bruise on her leg she asked me not to say something she's had it for about a month but something tells me it's important thing to know."

Doctor Martin said,"Thank you young man."

Jimmy(dad) said,"Michael I'm sure she will forgive you later you did the right thing."

Amy said,"Michael some twin you are."

Doctor Martin said," you and your son will have to step out of room for a little while."

So Michael and his dad returned to waiting room.

Once in waiting room Michael asked,"Dad do you think Amy will be ok?"

Jimmy said," I sure hope so champ. I know Amy is a fighter."

Doctor Martin did exam and took some blood to be sent off to lab. Then Michael and his dad where allowed back in.

Doctor Martin said," Mr and I really don't know what's wrong but Amy isn't very well at all I have some blood I'm going to send to lab based off a hunch I have. Just let her rest. The results will be available in about 3 weeks. I'd recommend for now keeping her out of school."

Jimmy asked,"Can you tell us what your hunch is?"

Doctor Martin replied," I'd rather not because I don't want you to worry till we have answers. And Michael please after school keep your hands clean before see your sister after school."

Michael nodded.

They all headed home after appointment so Amy could rest. The 3 weeks wait for answers was very frustrating. Finally the doctor called.

Doctor Martian on phone said, "hello this is doctor Martin phoning."

Michael had picked and said," Hold on a second let me get mom. Micheal shouted mom phone."

Once Brittany safely had the phone said," Hello Doctor Martin."

Doctor Martian said," I have some bad news your daughter Amy has Leukemia. Amy will need to be admitted to the children's hospital starting tomorrow so we can start her on some treatment as soon as possible."

Brittany was in shock but after few moments she said, " Thank you for letting me know we will take her to the hospital tomorrow morning."

Brittany hung up phone. Then called her husband at work and said," Jimmy the news is in Amy has Leukemia. We have to have her admitted to children's hospital in the morning."

Jimmy started crying on the phone and through his tears said, " Michael can't come with us tomorrow when we take Amy to hospital what do we do?after all it will be Saturday."

Brittany said," We be strong and will be glad to look after him for us tomorrow and Michael is good friends with Luci and Tina. I will tell Michael what's happening."

Jimmy had stopped crying and said," You are right Brittany dear. Go on tell Michael and I will bring home Amy's favorite Chines food for dinner before she ends up in hospital for awhile."

Brittany hung up and called Michael back down stairs and said, " Michael I'm sorry but Amy is very sick she has illness called Leukemia she will have to spend some time in the hospital it's special hospital called children's hospital. Dad and I will take her tomorrow. You will stay with tomorrow a day and over night then dad or I will come get you Sunday morning while one of us stays with Amy. Dad is bringing home Chinese food tonight."

Michael said," Ok Luci and Tina are fun but I hate that Amy's so sick she needs the hospital. I wish I could take it all away."

Brittany said," I know dear. Now I've got to go talk to Amy."

Michael scooter to corner of couch to think meanwhile upstairs

Brittany asked," Amy dear are you awake?"

Amy said," Yes mommy I am."

Brittany said," Sweetie the doctor called today you have Leukemia it's not your fault I don't know a lot about it. But starting tomorrow you have to go to hospital for a little while."

Amy sniffled with sadness and hugged Barney tighter and asked," Why am I so sick? And can Michael come with me tomorrow?"

Brittany replied," I don't know why Sweetie. And sorry Michael can't but Barney can. Daddy is bringing home your favorite Chinese food."

Amy said," uh uh if Michael can't come with me I want him to have our Barney. He's staying with Luci and Tina's mom isn't he."

Brittany nodded and hugged her daughter.

Amy said," Mommy don't worry I will get better. I want to go down stairs to see Michael."

Brittany said," Ok Amy but let me carry you down stairs."

Amy said," Ok mommy."

Brittany picked up Amy and carried her downstairs it was reminder of just how much Amy and Michael had grown just sense last summer. It wasn't an all the time thing but Brittany didn't want Amy to exhaust herself either. Once down stairs Amy was set on couch.

Amy said," Michael I'm sorry I was kind of mean to you when I was at the doctor's. I forgive you for telling. I will get better. I will miss you at hospital and you are going to have to talk to Luci and Tina. About it."

Michael said," I know you where scared and didn't feel well usually we are sick at same time. You are very sick and I'm not sick at all it's not normal."

Amy said," That's for sure you got better after cold for couple days I just didn't get better. And I want you to take our Barney with you. I really think you should."

Michael said," Thank you but remember Tina has different plush of Barney so why do you want me to take ours?"

Amy said," because Barney knows I'm sick and he wouldn't have fun with me in hospital. He'd much rather stay with you."

Michael replied," Oh ok I will and I will take good care of him. I sure hope Tina doesn't climb a tree when she hears the news."

Amy said," I can almost guarantee Tina will climb a tree it's Tina after all."

Just then dad came home with the Chinese food. Everyone sat at kitchen table quietly eating food. They where all deep in thought as this was scary experience and they just didn't know what to expect.

Amy finally broke silence and asked," Mommy, daddy can Michael and I sleep on couch together like when we where little?"

Jimmy said," Sure sweetie sense it's probably going to be awhile sense you will see each other."

After dinner mom and dad got blankets and pillows then brought them downstairs for Michael and Amy it was such small request from there sick daughter they didn't seem harm in it.

Amy had snuggled up close with Michael and fell asleep within 2 minutes of getting comfortable. It took Michael about a half an hour to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's illness chapter 2

Disclaimer:Sofia2017 planning and I own nothing the people from Barney and backyard gang own or Barney and friends own.

Mr and woke up early on Saturday and phoned Mrs. Perez she of course had no problem taking Michael for the night.

When Michael and Amy woke up the family made breakfast together. Michael and Amy stirred batter together for pancakes. mom cooked up some bacon and eggs. Dad cooked up the pancake batter after it was stirred up.

They ate breakfast and sang their I love you song. Then they took Michael to the Lopez house. Mr. Perez was firefighter who typically worked weekends which is why they had asked about it.

At hospital when they walked in Amy held her parents hands tight while getting checked in it wasn't long before she was settled into her room.

The treatment options where discussed and they where informed the chemotherapy which had to be part of Amy's treatment would cause Amy to loose her hair.

Amy said," aww man but it will be worth it to get better."

Doctor Smith said," that's the spirit Amy."

Meanwhile at Perez house Michael was trying to get Tina out of the tree as had tried to explain what was going on just before Michael arrived.

Michael went up into Tina's tree house.

Michael said, "Tina please come into tree house."

Tina reluctantly climbed back into her tree house.

Michael said, "Tina you know Amy don't you. Amy will get better. She promised she'd fight this."

Tina said, "I just don't like it and being up in tree always makes me happy."

Michael said,"I know. Though trees aren't my thing."

Tina laugh and said," I know. And you are right I know Amy will be ok but I hate that I can't do anything about it."

Luci popped her head outside and said,"You may not be able to fix it but I know what we can do. We can all make Amy a get better card. Derek coming over soon Tina and he can make one with us also."

Tina said,"Yay Derek will be here soon. And I like that idea Luci. We have to tell Derek what's going on."

Michael said, "Let me tell Derek."

Once Derrick arrived Michael had Derek sit down and told him Amy would be ok but she's going to be in hospital for awhile then at home for awhile. As they where finishing up

Barney came alive and said, "So what's this I hear about Amy being in the hospital."

Michael said,"Amy is sick she has something called Leukemia. She's got to be in hospital for a little while then home for a little while. Luci had brilliant idea to make her get well cards."

Luci nodded.

Barney said,"This looks like a job for the Barney bag."

Cue Barney bag song.

Then they all make Amy get well cards.

Meanwhile back at hospital Amy was trying to eat some lunch.

Doctor Smith said,"Mr and Mrs Sanchez please follow me to my office."

In the office the best treatment for Amy was decided being children's hospital parents where allowed to stay. They where given list of all the side effects for chemotherapy the doctors had thought would be most effective chemotherapy for Amy. Also given instructions on how to keep home clean when Amy returned until Amy was in remission and signs to look out for that it had returned. Mr and Mrs Sanchez had signed off on papers to allow for Amy's treatment. Amy's first round of chemotherapy would be the next day on Sunday.

Back at Perez house they had finished making the cards. Micheal gathered up all the cards and put them into his backpack so he could give them to a parent to get them to Amy soon.

Michael asked, "Barney what can we do next for Amy?"

Barney said, "We can make a memory book for Amy."

Derek asked,"What's a memory book?"

Luci said,"It's book full of all the fun memories we've had together. Tina and I made one for our abuleo last summer before he left back to Mexico after his vist."

Tina said,"Uh huh it was fun."

They set to work making a memory book for Amy. They included memories of the time they put on show for Michael and Amy's dad. When they went to play ground,space and petting farm. When they went to beach. Michael trying to climb tree the girls had no problem doing though Luci didn't go very high like Tina. Amy sat on branch in-between Michael just couldn't seem to get very far. The concert and the make believe show they put on. Just as they finished up the last drawing

said,"Derek your dad's here to take you to t-ball practice. Luci time to get ready for ballet."

Barney said,"Time for me to go."

I love you song sung. Barney returned to plush form. Derek left. Luci ran upstairs to put on her dance clothes. Tina and Michael cleaned up the paper scraps. They had to ride with to drop Luci off at dance class.


	3. Chapter 3

Barney fanfiction Amy's illness chapter 3

Authors note: this is a partial rewrite of everyone is special from season 1.

Disclaimer: Sofia 2017 planning and I don't own anything from Barney and the back yard gang or Barney and friends.

We start scene per normal. Nothing changes till John Jacob jingle himer Schmitt.

During John Jacob jingle himer Schmitt Amy popped up next to Derek.

Michael said, "Oh Amy you're here I can't believe it."

He slid over to give his sister a hug.

Amy said, "Just a vist mom and dad thought it be ok for small group."

Kathy said,"Minn, Shawn and Tosha this is Amy she's Michael's sister."

Tina said, "Oh Amy I'm so glad you are here but your hair."

Michael said,"Tina remember what Luci and I told you while Amy was in hospital."

Tina said,"I know but seeing her hair not like it used to be is a little weird."

Amy said, "It's probably good idea if we all wash are hands."

So they all went and washed there hands.

Tosha and Minn said, "Nice to meet you Amy."

Shawn said, "HI there."

Luci said, "Amy I'm so glad you are feeling better."

Amy said, "Mom and dad are going to homeschool me this year just to be safe. But it's nice to visit and see my old friends and make some new ones. Thank you Derek for keeping the surprise so I could surprise Michael."

Derek said, "You are welcome Amy. Michael was little sad when you where are in hospital and couldn't make it to family night."

Amy said, "Michael never said anything about family night."

Michael said, "I just didn't want to make you sad while you where in hospital."

barney

You are special, you're the only one

You're the only one like you

There isn't another in the whole wide world

Who can do the things you do

'Cause you are special, special

Everyone is special

Everyone in his or her own way

Oh, you are special, special

Everyone is special

Everyone in his or her own way

Shawn said, "Min is special because she is a good friend."

Kathy said, "She is good about Sharing and i like to share with her too."

Tosha said, "Kathy said Special because she always try to do her Best."

Derek said, "At home she help her Grandmother a lot."

Luci said, " Tosha is special because she loves surprising people."

Min said, "And i play at her house sometime that is Fun."

Tina said, "Shawn is special because he really Brave."

Tosha said, "He never afraid to try."

Luci said, "And he likes to help other People."

Luci said, "Baby bop is Special because She Make us Smile"

Amy said, "And I just love her laugh."

Derek said, "Tina is Special because she always knows how to have fun."

Shawn said, "She is really good soccer Player she can really kick."

Tina said, "Derek is special because he reads a lot of books."

Baby Bop said, "Derek makes funny jokes."

Derek said, "Michael is special because he always there when you need a friend."

Kathy said, "He helps us walk to school and back home again."

Amy said, "He is the best twin brother I can ask for he help me with my school work,or read to me or just to give mom and dad a break."

Michael said, Luci is special because she can player the guitar."

Kathy said, "If i had a Big sister i want her to be just like Luci."

Tina said, "Amy is Special because she likes to dance."

Michael said, "And a good tree climber to."

Barney said Baby Bop, Derek, Kathy, Luci, Michael, Amy, Min, Shawn, Tina, and Tosha.

Cue singing

You're important, oh, you really are

You're the only one like you

The world is better, just because you're here

You should know that we love you

Cause you are special, special

Everyone is special

Everyone in his or her own way

Oh, you are special, special

Everyone is special

Everyone in his or her own way (Everyone?)

Everyone in his or her own way

Barney said, "You are all special in so many different ways."

Amy said, "Barney you are special too right Michael."

Derek said, "Yeah you are."

Barney said, "Oh aw gosh."

Michel said, "Yes Amy is right Barney you are special because you are the best friend that we could ever have."

Amy said, "Yes you helped me with the doctor office when I went their to see why my cold wasn't going away and i am sorry i didn't take you to the Hospital with me Barney but i know Micheal need you so I let Michael take you over to Luci and Tina's house."

Barney said, "Aw thanks."

I love you, you love me.

We're as happy as can be.

With a great big hug

And a kiss from me to you,

Won't you say you love me too?

Baby Bop, Derek, Kathy, Luci, Michael, Amy, Min, Shawn, Tina and Tosha

I love you, you love me,

We're best friends,

Like friends should be

With a great big hug,

And a kiss from me to you,

Won't you say you love me too?

Michel said, "Oh Look Amy."

Min went over to the mirror and said, "Thank for making us all feel special Barney."

The end


End file.
